inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
One-Shot Wonder
The episode starts when Nickel runs over Knife and explains to him how we was trapped in the LOL (Locker of Losers) from Battle for Dream Island. Knife wanted to cheer Nickel up and thinks of making smores, so he grabbed Marshmallow, stuck a twig through her, and roasted her on a fire. Nickel, however, refused to eat her. Alliance After the intro, Balloon was seen talking to OJ and Bomb about how Marshmallow popped him in the previous episode. The conversation moved onto Balloon forming an alliance with the two even know they didn`t exactly understand. The Challenge MePhone4 announced the challenge, a slingshot contest, shoot one of your teammates to the other side of the cliff, they win, if they fall into the gorge, they fail. The challenge starts looking at Team Chickenleg, where Balloon was asking Salt to be the testing dummy, but Salt, being afraid of the gorge, didn`t want to. Balloon threatened Salt that he and his alliance would eliminate her if she didn't, but when he called for his alliance, OJ and Bomb were seen ordering Chinese Food. Knife called to Roasted Marshmallow to get across the gorge, since she was the smallest. He shot her across and she made it. On the other team, Salt finally agrees to go first. But when Pickle and Balloon pull the slingshot back, they suddenly trip over Rocky. Salt is flung into the gorge, causing Pepper to jump after her. Balloon yells in anger and then orders Pickle to fling him across. Lightbulb was about to do it but she tripped over Rocky and broke, Nickel then commented on how clumsy she was and offered to be flung. Knife was about to shoot Nickel but stepped on the broken remains of Lightbulb and scream, letting go of Nickel, who flew into the wall of the gorge. Balloon is then shot by Pickle, but only flew slowly. Pickle then shot Taco, who popped Balloon in mid-air, and made it. Pickle called to OJ and Bomb to try to get them across, but OJ tripped while holding Chinese Food, which hit Bomb and exploded. The massive boom blew Pickle onto the other side. Tie Breaker Now Marshmallow, Pickle and Taco had to compete in a tie breaker, which was a tug of war contest. Because of Marshmallow's roasted state, she couldn't even move, so Pickle, with one little tug, won the contest. Team Epic was up for elimination again, but MePhone says that now the fans will vote, causing a Chinese Fan named Fan to be glad that he would be allowed to vote, but MePhone then clarified that he did not mean that type of fan, and instead meant the viewers. At the end, OJ , who originally had the Chinese Food, was yelled at by Fan who said "No order for you, sir!" Trivia *Pickle says he thought he fractured his ulna, while holding his eye. The ulna is actually an arm bone. Goofs *After the re-uploading of this episode, when Salt whines "that's an awfully big gorge" to Balloon there is an odd glitch where the visual is messed up for a few seconds. It is known that this is because of re-rendering, being this mistake was not found in the original version. *When Knife says "yeah, I wanna shoot!" during MePhone's explanation of the challenge, Pickle is missing arms. This is also due to the re-rendering. Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes